Lento atardecer
by Procer in oriens
Summary: Memorias son imágenes carcomidas por la luz del presente. Dedicado a Luzbelita, oOKaturixOo y Dryadeh.


**_EDITADO!!!_**

Ésta es mi respuesta al: **RETO DE EGRESADOS**, propuesto por Luzbelita y oOKaturixOo en el foro "Los polos opuestos se atraen" (mi primera participación en un reto!!!).

Aquí les presento una nueva historia. Y sí, con mis piernas adoloridas por sostener tanto tiempo la lap, mi cuerpo exigiendo unos minutos más de sueño luego de noches de insomnio, las energías algo bajas al verme en la necesidad de reabrir un capítulo de mi vida que había encerrado con mil y un candados... a fin de cuentas acabé feliz.

El fic se lo dedico a estas dos hermosas niñas: Luzbelita y oOKaturixOo, por su idea tan original y haberme dado la oportunidad de escribir esto, y a Dryadeh, pues propuso alargar el plazo de este reto, permitiéndome participar.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecientes a la saga de Harry Potter no son de mi propiedad, exceptuando, por supuesto, a aquéllos originales. El fanfic realizado no tiene ningún fin de lucro.

Basado en una historia real.

-Orientis dea.

* * *

**LENTO ATARDECER**

El árbol de pirul se mece al ritmo del viento; tocando una sonata callada, templada. Gimiendo las notas de la soledad, rugiendo acordes con la agigantada fuerza que imita al peso de nuestros recuerdos; simulando una sintonía, inexistente desde hace años.

El sol se esconde tras las nubes, creando sombras, queriendo evocar con ello viejas imágenes, ya borrosas por el tiempo. Siente, tal vez, el ambiente de congoja e incertidumbre ante el término de una etapa más; otro ciclo cerrado que se acumula en su existencia.

_Últimamente su mundo se tambaleaba un poco. A finales de sexto año conoció a Isabella, una slytherin, durante los concursos que realizaba el colegio. Y a pesar de su oposición impuesta, de un momento a otro ellas comenzaron a conocerse y a llevarse cada vez mejor. En las horas que pasaban juntas, con sus preparaciones para las competencias, viajes y exámenes, se convirtieron en grandes amigas, regresando al poco tiempo a su propia rutina, donde la otra aún no era tomada en cuenta. Y, al menos en la de ella, la vida se tornaba cada vez más espinosa._

Las estrellas de la noche parecen de pronto más pequeñas que en ocasiones anteriores… de aspecto débil y frágil… difuso… Se aparta las lágrimas de sus ojos; puede parecer tonto, pero su despedida con ese cielo despejado no es sencilla. Hasta aquella distancia sigue escuchando los aquietados cánticos de las sirenas, que la van arrullando… como siempre… desde siempre… hasta ahora.

_Luego de algún tiempo, Hermione logró salir de su entorno por los encuentros, cada vez más frecuentes, con Isabella. Era una joven inteligente y madura, compartían varios intereses y opiniones. Después estaba Nelly: mejor amiga de la slytherin; poseía cualidades similares y grandes virtudes. La gryffindor pudo zafarse de los… "jóvenes"; se sentía más libre con esas chicas, mejor aceptada. Pero su felicidad no podía verse completa; ella iba sintiendo cómo su casa comenzaba a prestarle mayor atención, cómo sus amigas sentían su ausencia y se la hacían pagar con creces ante humillaciones cada vez mayores, que le iban reprochando su indiferencia, su preferencia por el bando contrario…_

-¡Mione, niña linda! –exclama emocionada Lavender- ¿Puedes dedicarme algunas palabras? –le va diciendo mientras le acerca una recordadora- ¿Ándale, sí? Por favoor.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Pues mañana mismo, para poner en orden mis papeles y eso. Regreso en una semana y ya luego me iré, ahora sí, a comienzos de agosto –Hermione le muestra una pequeña sonrisa a su compañera de cuarto- Ahora sí, comienza –le apremia, volviéndole a acercar la pequeña esfera.

-Pues… -respira hondo, aprovechando el momento para lograr ordenar un poco su cabeza- Este tiempo que juntas hemos compartido se fue llenando de grandes y maravillosas experiencias… tuvimos la oportunidad de llevar una muy bonita amistad, donde hubo de todo un poco: alegrías, tristezas y también problemas… pero eso nunca logró alejarnos del todo; incluso nuestras diferencias fueron, tal vez, el principal motor de esta relación. Nunca olvidaré el apoyo que me brindaste, las sonrisas que lograste sacarme en momentos difíciles… e incluso nuestras tonterías –agrega con una ligera risa-. Todos estos recuerdos, que en siete años se han ido acumulando, nunca podría olvidarlos, porque de alguna u otra forma has dejado huella en mi vida –la mandíbula le tiembla un poco, provocando un imperceptible titubeo-. Eres una persona única y especial, nunca lo olvides, con bellas virtudes que sabrás utilizar en su máximo esplendor allá afuera –su compañera no para de sonreírle en esos minutos-. Y… te deseo lo mejor en tu vida; que te vaya excelente en España, disfruta de la experiencia y échale muchas ganas a todo aquello que te propongas… Tú sabes que te quiero –concluye la castaña.

-¡Ay, Mione! –la abraza Lavender con efusividad- ¡Voy a extrañarte! Prometo escribirte.

-Espero noticias tuyas, entonces.

Y la luz despunta al alba.

_Pero la bomba explotó demasiado pronto. Un día en especial, sus compañeros comenzaron a reprocharle con cólera sus actos, haciendo de la sala un caos; otros no volvieron a dirigirle la palabra, tan sólo sus miradas cargadas de rencor; los más cercanos a ella intentaron, en vano, respetar sus decisiones, ya que muy pronto pretendieron controlarle las salidas y repudiar a las chicas mientras la castaña no se encontrara presente; su grupo de amigas la abandonaban cada vez más, dejando en claro quién renunciaba a quién… Aún podía recordar cómo se aferró a la camisa de Seamus mientras él la abrazaba, cubriéndola con su cuerpo del resto de los gryffindor y defendiéndola._

Su mente se ve nublada por memorias, añoranzas… experiencias de la vida, su vida… ¿Será acaso por lo enternecedor del momento que siente con dolor cómo su tiempo se derrama como agua entre sus dedos? dejando, ahí solitaria, la sensación de humedad… de sed por no haber podido retener el líquido un instante más.

_Carlo… ese tema le dolía conforme transitaba el tiempo. Comenzaron siendo grandes amigos, los mejores; con el pasar de los años su amistad se afianzaba… pero poco a poco, muy suavemente, se fueron distanciando. Por un largo periodo ella se creyó en el limbo; a ratos sintiéndose tan querida por él como antes, sólo que su indiferencia, e incluso agresividad, duraban cada vez más. Ahora no se dirigían la palabra, y no por estar enojados con el otro… o al menos no que ella supiera._

-Creí que ibas a estar en tu sala común.

-No –Hermione reconoce en seguida a su amiga Isabella-. Preferí salirme, ya sabes -la chica, en un mudo asentimiento, le indica que comprendía la situación- ¿Y Nelly? –pregunta, para olvidar la conversación pasada.

-Con la profesora McGonagall… ¿Has visto a Carlo?

-Perks, por favor- acota la gryffindor con rudeza. La slytherin le dirige una mirada de suspicacia.

-Debes controlarte cada vez que lo encuentras.

Hermione tensa su expresión y dirige su mirada hacia el techo encantado, haciendo el amago de que las lágrimas se detuvieran.

-No lo logro, no aún.

-Iré por Nelly –comunica, dando por zanjada la discusión-, Snape nos espera en las mazmorras… creo que quiere dar su discurso de despedida –agrega fastidiada- ¿Nos vemos donde siempre? –pregunta, más por mera costumbre, pues no espera su respuesta al saber de antemano que, indudablemente, sí se reunirían.

Hermione sonríe. Así es entre ellas; sin limitaciones, sin temores, entendiéndose hasta en el propio silencio.

_Perks, Carlo… Perks. Nunca logró comprender cómo su vida llegó a tales extremos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos reparó en estar sosteniendo una insensible conversación con él. Ella sólo intentaba dar por terminada esa tensa realidad, un embrollo donde sus mismos compañeros ya estaban involucrados. Pero ¿cómo lograría desenredar aquel lío si no encontraba ni la punta de esa maraña? Era como si todos supieran algo, menos ella…_

_Se fijó en la sonrisa burlona de quien creía su amigo, en su actitud fría, seca y cortante… Él creyó que venía a rogarle por otra oportunidad… como antes lo hacía. Sintió cómo el calor llegaba a sus mejillas de golpe pero por la ira de verse humillada, sometida una vez más por quien había demostrado ser muy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. "Sólo compañeros"… Se recordó salir ofuscada al frío clima; le dolía la cabeza, el ardor seguía dentro de su cuerpo. Se sintió estúpida al recordar su pasado con el gryffindor, reconociendo que ya tenía mucho tiempo viviendo en una mentira; hasta ese momento la venda cayó de sus ojos… ¡y con qué brutalidad le fue arrebatada!_

Sus manos recorren una y otra vez a ese acabado tronco, memorizando la tostada corteza del viejo. Rememora cuántas veces se había dirigido hasta ahí con otros gryffindor; entre risas y juegos, hablando de planes en su futuro, uno compartido. Cómo Parvati le obligaba a hacer la promesa, junto con el resto, de invitarse a sus bodas, de no perder el contacto; que Luna, en un arrebato de ingenuidad, las llamaba mujeres y nunca chicas; cada que Harry la hacía reír con un ataque de cosquillas y se sentaba a platicar, teniendo siempre unos minutos sólo para ella; las bromas de Ron y su incapacidad de escribir cartas, recibiendo cortas notas impregnadas de cariño; los innumerables sermones de Quidditch, los ratos de ocio… inclusive en época de exámenes –sonríe.

Siempre juntos… por siempre juntos, fue la promesa.

_La soledad era ahora su única compañera. Los de su casa ya no la aceptaban como antes, sólo con unos cuantos podía mantener una corta conversación; de Isabella y Nelly debía separarse constantemente por sus horarios, aunque Slytherin aprendió a aceptarla poco a poco, al demostrar sus capacidades, más allá de la ratón de biblioteca… y así todavía no se sentía en confianza con la mayoría. Varios de ahí creían que les había arrebatado a su princesa: Isabella, por lo que seguía habiendo malos tragos para ella._

_Las dudas la embargaban constantemente, marginándola cada vez más en un rincón ¿Se habría equivocado tanto en todos estos años? Esa seguridad y valentía que le caracterizaban se iba esfumando, como el mismo aire que no podía ser retenido._

-¡Hermione! –un flash la ciega momentáneamente, viendo en seguida a su compañero Creevey y su cámara-. Les estoy armando un álbum con las fotos que tengo –exclama con suma emoción.

-Gracias, Colin –otro flash- ¡Oye! –exclama divertida.

-¡Oh, vamos! Te ves muy bien.

-No soy nada fotogénica, en serio.

-Tonterías. Ya verás cómo saldrás muy bonita –un último flash. Y mientras el chico se aleja, no puede evitar otra sonrisa.

-¿Más fotos?

-Así es él –contesta sin prestarle mayor atención al tema, mirando a las chicas que se van acercando- ¿Qué tal les fue con Snape?

-Nos dio varios avisos… -Nelly la observa con un poco de preocupación, denotando una mayor sensibilidad que sus acompañantes.

-Separarán a las casas por vagones –corta Isabella.

-¿Y los carruajes?

-También.

Hermione asiente, pretendiendo indiferencia con la noticia.

Ya el gran astro se alza, luciendo su fulgor a todo lo ancho del paisaje.

Nelly tiene un carácter más abierto y alegre; con ella comparte esa pasión por lecturas y escritos. Isabella es más cerrada, más calculadora y racional, un carácter que la gryffindor igual posee, usándolo también de escudo ante la sociedad; sin una pizca de emoción ellas consiguen entenderse, quererse.

A lo lejos distingue a sus compañeros de generación, mojándose dentro de las aguas del lago; reconoce sus gritos de júbilo y percibe su alegría.

-¿No irás a su fiesta? –la interrumpió Nelly.

-La verdad no tengo ganas. Sólo estarán tomando y no le veo el caso –muestra una sonrisa rota hacia el horizonte-. Las vueltas que da el destino ¿no? Por años creí encontrar a mis amigos de toda la vida, en verdad me imaginé un futuro a su lado… pero nada.

-Nos tienes a nosotras –le recuerda Nelly, abrazándola-. Sabes que te queremos.

-Lo sé –le responde-. Pero no es fácil ver destruidos esos sueños, reconocer que las vivencias fueron tal vez una farsa…

-¿Darías lo que sea por volver con ellos? –le pregunta Isabella en un tono monótono.

-No –contesta resuelta, mirando fijamente a la slytherin-. Si realmente somos amigos, tarde o temprano volveremos a estar juntos -calla un momento para impregnarse de una seguridad falsa, escondiendo el temor de un mañana-. Y si ése fue el precio que tuve que pagar por conocerlas, lo acepto sin vacilaciones –siente cómo Nelly vuelve a abrazarla con más fervor.

* * *

"'_De vez en cuando es bueno ser consciente de que hoy, de que ahora, estamos fabricando las nostalgias que descongelarán algún futuro'**(1).**_

_Hoy culmina el esfuerzo de siete años, hoy nuestros rostros se confunden en una maraña que difícilmente podrá ser desintegrada, quién sabe cuántos de nosotros nos estemos viendo por última vez…_

Y pensar que en un pasado contaba al tiempo en grandes lapsos… 7, 6, 5 años… cuya cuenta regresiva finaliza hoy, al momento. Con un deje nostálgico, su tiempo se reduce a tan sólo minutos, conjunto de segundos que vienen y van sin reparar siquiera en la importancia del evento.

A lo lejos oye las palabras que la Directora le dirige a su generación… pero no las escucha.

Observa con ansias mudas los terrenos del castillo.

Siente el gélido ambiente de las sombras.

…_Nuestros caminos toman rumbos distintos, se bifurcan, éste es el momento, para algunos, de decir adiós, para otros, de afianzar los lazos. La nostalgia inunda este recinto, y ahora que quiero hablarles los recuerdos se agolpan en mi mente. El primer día, los amigos, la biblioteca, las clases, las salidas a Hogsmade, nuestros queridos maestros, el Gran Comedor… todo hoy se vuelve irreal y se convierte en recuerdo, en bruma, vapor intangible. Todo queda sepultado en la memoria, ya Hogwarts es pasado, ya no más recorreremos sus pasillos, ya nunca nos sentaremos de nuevo en sus aulas. Y en la garganta queda el sentimiento intacto, el nudo, la sensación de beber agua al final del viaje. El sabor es grato…_

Los aplausos aturden su concentración, se percata de los sollozos de algunos alumnos; es abrazada por varios de ellos, quienes le dedican unas palabras de aliento, incomprensibles para ella.

La entrega de diplomas se está llevando a cabo, en ese mismo espacio, en el preciso lugar donde yacen los restos de héroes anónimos, camaradas de esa misma generación… marcada por la guerra y sus desaires.

…_Después de siete años en los que juntos crecimos y nos dimos tiempo para aprender y compartir, no nos queda sino agradecer. Agradecer, primero, a ustedes, maestros, que día tras día supieron guiarnos y darnos el aliento que necesitábamos, para algunos de nosotros, ténganlo por seguro, sus consejos fueron la diferencia entre desistir y empezar de nuevo. Ahora que partimos nos llevamos también un trozo de ustedes y sus enseñanzas, lo que nos dieron en el aula y las experiencias de vida que con nosotros compartieron…_

El mar de gente se va dispersando, yendo cada uno en una distinta orientación, alcanzando a sus familias, aprovechando cada segundo en brazos de aquel grupo que se disuelve, mostrando risas nerviosas, energías contenidas… con su vista fija en ella.

Alguien toma su mano.

-¿Nerviosa, Hermy? –le pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

-Nada más alejado de la realidad –le contesta a su ataque.

-Como digas… -le espeta el rubio sin terminar de creerle -¿Has visto a Nell?

-Está con Isabella cerca del lago… allá –termina señalándole la zona-. Creo que te estaba buscando, Theodore, así es que ve –le agrega, queriendo soltarse de su agarre.

-No creo que le moleste que esté dándole apoyo moral a su amiga… yo diría que eso me está pidiendo –termina con una sonrisa mientras saluda en dirección a su novia.

El chico lleva varios meses saliendo con su compañera, y a pesar de lo opuestos que pueden llegar a ser y lo explosivo del carácter de ambos, tienen una bella relación. Theo fue el primero en darle una oportunidad y en aceptarla con un gesto amable, todo por su prometida; al escuchar cómo Nelly la llama "Hermy", él la imitó. Es por ella que ambos comenzaron a hablarse, y en la actualidad se llevan relativamente bien, como compañeros de juegos.

-Es tu turno –le recuerda el chico en un susurro. Hermione camina hacia la tarima, creyéndose a punto de desmayar, alejándose del contacto del slytherin-. Estaremos cerca –le reconforta con un último comentario.

…_A nuestros padres, que fueron, y seguramente continuarán siendo, el brazo presto a sostenernos, el asidero al que siempre pudimos recorrer, nuestro soporte. Nada de lo que hemos logrado podría haber sido sin ustedes. Desde el regalo de la vida hasta la grandiosa oportunidad de tener educación, todo se lo debemos a ustedes y a nuestra familia…_

Desde esa altura obtiene un panorama completo de la escena, sintiéndose de pronto alguien ajena a esas personas. Registra cómo esos sueños inocentes con los que había llegado al castillo van muriendo a cada paso dado, desconociéndose en esencia.

Se acerca al presidio, aclarándose la garganta, temiendo hacer mayor ruido y romper el silencio sepulcral con el que la reciben.

Con parsimonia, arregla sus hojas, se aclara una vez más la garganta, pasando la saliva retenida en su boca seca, aumenta el volumen de su voz con un hechizo no verbal… Los ve, los observa… prestando especial atención a los detalles nimios que aún lograra salvar.

Ante los últimos brillos de claridad.

Para ella han parecido horas transcurridas, para ellos, unos cuantos segundos.

Comienza.

…_Y, por supuesto, a ustedes, compañeros, por el cariño sincero y todo lo vivido en este tiempo. Muchas anécdotas, muchas historias por recordar. A ratos el panorama pudo tornarse gris, pero la unión y el apoyo mutuo nos permitieron siempre salir a flote. Sin duda, uno de los más grandes aprendizajes que hoy nos llevamos es el de la amistad verdadera. Entramos aquí inexpertos, temerosos algunos, y hoy nuestras miradas se han llenado de la seguridad que sólo nos pudo haber dado el descubrir un poco más del mundo, pues a lo largo de este tiempo obtuvimos valiosas claves, conocimientos y experiencias que nos dejaron crecer y acercarnos más a la meta que el día de hoy alcanzamos... _

Las maletas ya estaban hechas con anterioridad. Todavía a esa lejana distancia logra escuchar el bullicio habido entre cada recóndito espacio del colegio, siendo los últimos minutos del año, del último año.

Los carruajes están a punto de partir, llevándolos al mundo real.

Y ella… ella desentona en ese lugar: sola, sin una lágrima derramada, apacible… destrozada, cansada, perdida... pero igual con nuevos bríos y entusiasmo. Sostiene un viejo pedazo de pergamino entre sus manos, estrujándolo con fuerza. Se dirige a las afueras del colegio. Argus Filch la guía al último carruaje, encontrándose cara a cara con Harry, Ron, Lavender, Parvati y Perks; los primeros dos dedicándole una sonrisa rota, las siguientes sollozando en brazos de la otra, y el último sin reparar en su llegada, estudiándola con escrutinio cuando se aparenta distraída.

La penumbra los pinta de un azul nocturno.

…_Todavía no hemos terminado, compañeros. El sendero es largo. Aún faltan muchos sueños por realizar. Crean. No decaigan, no renuncien nunca a sus ideales. No desaprovechemos la maravillosa oportunidad que nos han brindado. Esforcémonos por construir un mundo más limpio, más justo. Seamos responsables de nuestro país, de nuestro estado, de nosotros mismos. En nuestras manos está el mañana, hoy tenemos una herramienta más para construirlo"**(2)**._

Con el porte algo encorvado, la joven se halla ensimismada en su lectura. Usando unos lentes de aumento, con la falda larga y el suéter algo grande, recorre con suma rapidez las páginas de su libro, en movimientos silenciosos.

Él simplemente no puede dejar de verla.

Ella sigue sosteniendo el mismo papiro.

Llegan a la estación de Londres, ya con el firmamento estrellado. El alumnado vuelve a reunirse con sus padres, quienes llegaron unos minutos antes. Más abrazos, más besos lanzados al aire, otros lamentos… todos con una misma esperanza: Hasta luego.

En su apuro por salir, deja caer el pedazo de papel; no importa, sus palabras ahí escritas se hallan grabadas en su mente desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ve cómo ella abraza a sus padres y se dirigen concisamente a la salida. Se agacha un poco para tomar el escrito, con sumo cuidado –y algo de miedo- comienza a desdoblarlo, a alisarlo…

_"Con ríos, con sangre, con lluvia o rocío, con semen, con vino, con nieve, con llanto los poemas suelen ser papel mojado."**(1)**._

_-C. P._

_El silencio engulle con descaro nuestras palabras, tornando tétrico al cementerio de nuestras memorias; la nostalgia y congoja se aglomeran en mis ojos, impidiéndome observar tu sombra; el tiempo pasa y tú no haces nada, la vida se marchita y aquí sigo parada. Es donde me abandonas, junto a mi soledad mancillada, ahí te das vuelta, dejando un rastro dolido. Tanto di amor, cada deseo viste cumplido… ¿qué dices? calla, mejor calla..._

_¡Y no cambias! que todavía me clavas tu mirada. Duele. Ya curará…_

_Creí que en el regazo del olvido hallaría mi calma… qué equivocada estuve; ahora mi cuerpo arde por no encontrarte a mi lado, el eco de la eternidad seguirá retumbando en esta frágil alma. Olvidado no serás –cómo podría- pero debo resucitar. No lloro, no lloro… Los momentos no vuelven más… tu ya no regresarás._

_-M. B._

Se estremece.

_-¡¿Quién es "M. B."?! –le preguntó ceñudo._

_-Carlo, cálmate, por favor._

_-¡¿Un admirador, un amiguito secreto que no puede dignarse ni a mostrar la cara?!_

_-Shh… -le apaciguaba Hermione- ¿Prometes guardar un secreto?_

_-¿Qué? –le inquirió con un deje de desconfianza._

_-Soy yo –susurró-. Mi pseudónimo: Mel Berks._

_-Con que… "Berks" –le recalcó con diversión._

_-¡Aghh, compórtate! –luego de sus risas, Perks mostró una actitud seria._

_-De ahora en adelante serás mi Mel._

_-¿Perdón? –le preguntó alucinada._

_-Ya dije. Será nuestro código –tomó un pedazo de pergamino y en la parte superior escribió una corta frase, finalizando con su firma: C. P._

_-¿Pero qué… -Carlo la cortó con un fugaz beso en sus labios._

_-Te quiero sólo para mí –le decía, mientras le colocaba el pergamino en su mano izquierda, cerrándola con la suya propia._

_Y sus figuras resplandecen ante un último destello de nitidez._

Aparta los ojos de esa letra cursiva, vuelve a arrugarlo de forma desenfadada y, guardándolo en su bolsillo, va en busca de su familia.

* * *

_**(1)**_Mario Benedetti. 

_**(2)**_Original de Yolanda Segura.


End file.
